One is Silver,
by Kankokujinpoi
Summary: Kenny feels uncomfortable around his boyfriend's friends. One sub sandwich changes all that. Crenny. Kenny centered really.


Kenny McCormick was used to sneaking into houses. Ever since the third grade, Kenny has been sneaking into his house, quietly tip toeing to his room, trying not to make a sound.

Back then the threat was his father and his drunken fists. Years later, into his third year of community college, the threat was much different.

Kenny clutched his book bag straps and hitched the bag higher on his back. He knew at quarter after one in the morning his other house mates would be asleep. Well all but one maybe. It was wishing thinking to call where he lived a house. It was an apartment. A two bedroom apartment. A two bedroom apartment housed with four boys. A two bedroom apartment housed with four college boys.

He had just finished his shift at the gas station down the street and tried to hurry home in time to at least smoke a goodnight bowl with Craig. He and Craig shared a room and the other room Craig's friends Clyde and Token shared. It wasn't that Clyde and Token weren't friendly with the blonde, it was more that Kenny understood they were Craig's friends and if it wasn't for him, Kenny would not be here.

That's the main reason why Kenny had to keep his feet light on the squishy carpet of the hallway and soon to be tile of the kitchen. Kenny was starving and he couldn't help but look in the fridge. Whenever Craig was off work and Kenny had to work, or the other had class and the other was off, there was always some type of leftovers waiting for the other. It was a silent, "I'm thinking about you honey buns," statement.

That's why when Kenny opened the fridge, still as quietly as he could remain, his eyes immediately found the wrapped up sub from Penn Station. Craig had hardly texted him during his shift, so it was nice to come home to such a caring gift. 'He must have been out with Clyde and Token and brought it home for me,' Kenny thought to himself.

Token and Clyde have never been mean to Kenny in any way, they just aren't his type of people. Clyde was way to clingy to the two other roommates and Token was way too nice… He would never tell Craig, but he felt as if the two were always putting on an act for everyone. He often wondered what the two boys did in the confines of their room. He wondered how the two had even come together and kept their relationship so steady.

Craig and Kenny worked. At least, Kenny liked to think. Both boys came from not so great families, so it was an understood that Holidays would always bring emotions of tension and anxiety rather than the happy feelings it brought their other friends. Kenny was always trying to stay cheerful where Craig was always trying to stay dreary. At least that's what people think. They both just balanced each other out perfectly. They never questioned their what people called unchanging dispositions.

Kenny thought about what the other two were probably doing as he unwrapped the sandwich and took his first bites. He decided they had to have been asleep. The only thing he could hear was the hums of the TV found in his own room.

"Hmm, Ham and Swiss. Interesting choice Craig." Kenny chuckled silently. Neither Craig nor Kenny had a 'usual' dish they got anywhere they ate. That's what being poor as a kid will do to you. You'll take whatever food is thrown at you. Kenny thought about the time when Craig and him were hanging outside of South Park's fancy dinner hall while a wedding was going on.

The two had just started hanging out, so things were still a little rocky. The only thing he remembers about that night was Craig digging through the garbage to get enough food for him and Kenny to eat. Once Craig gathered what he must have thought was enough, he set up a picnic style buffet of their own, right in front of the dumpster the bus boy threw the food out in. That's when Kenny knew he really had a thing for Craig, and that Craig felt the same way.

They just worked.

Kenny smiled to himself as he finished the last bites of his sandwich and headed towards his room. He always felt that he had to compete with Clyde and Token for Craig's affection, but thinking about the quiet things Craig does for him, Kenny knows that he doesn't have to compete for Craig. The three might have been friends for as long as him and Stan and Kyle have, but he's still quite confident he knows Craig better than anyone else.

"Hey Craigy." Kenny said when he walked in the door.

"Ken." He knew he would still be awake. He always waits up for him. He can't fall asleep on his own. Kenny usually has to play with his hair, or rub his back until they both fall asleep.

Craig was playing their stolen Dreamcast when he pulled himself up from his obtuse angle shape and sat up right, giving his back a few twists. Craig had to practically beg on his hands and knees for Kenny to agree to moving in. Kenny argued it was like Craig moving in with Stan and Kyle.

The only thing the two boys fought about were their choice in friends. Craig defended Token and Clyde til both boys were out of breath, saying that the two boys actually cared about Craig and even Kenny, unlike Stan and Kyle. Craig was never happy with Stan and Kyle, and even less happy when Kenny began showing how upset he was that the two would constantly leave him out of hanging out. Cartman had been out of the picture ever since the two announced their relationship, so it left the three. Kenny learned the hard way that three really was a crowd. Regardless of what has happened recently with his relationship between Kyle and Stan, he knew they still cared about him and hopefully Craig. Hopefully.

"Thanks for the sub, Not my first choice of sub, but hey it still filled my tum tum!" Kenny smiled as he free falled onto the bed next to Craig.

Craig stood and turned off the game system, snorting. Snorting was his way of expressing his amusement.

"That was Clyde's lunch for tomorrow."

"What!?" Kenny shrieked, plucking off his socks. "I just ate Clyde's lunch?" A few years ago Kenny would have shrugged it off, not having a care in the world, but time has definitely done a number on Kenny. His cheerful disposition still remained, but being with Craig taught him that he should still care about his actions and how they affect people. His reputation as South Park Slut did not sit well with Craig or any of his friends for that matter. Craig never admitted it to Kenny, but he could see sadness flash through the noirette's eyes whenever he told him he was going somewhere without him, hanging out with Butters of one some weird occasion, Stan and Kyle would remember Kenny was their friend and invited him over.

Its been two years since the two had been exclusive, and they've settled comfortably into their lives together, but if it hadn't been for Craig who knows what face in what trailer park Kenny would wake up to.

"haha, yea. I was sleeping since I got home from class, so he just brought me home something. He said he saw our car at the Station when he passed, so he didn't pick you up anything." And Craig says they like me, Kenny thought.

"God Clyde is gonna kill me, I'm sure he's dreaming about eating that in his sleep as we speak!"

"Chill, Ken, he won't care."

"Yes he will."

"Kenny, no he won't."

"He loves food."

"He loves you, too. He won't be mad."

"He loves you, Craig, not me. And even if there was enough love left, I know food would be higher on Clyde's love list than me."

Craig didn't respond. He was right, Craig knew his love was barely higher than Clyde's love for food.

"You need to smoke or something? Make you calm down."

Kenny still felt weird smoking in their room. Token and Clyde both smoked, but Kenny still felt like the other two turned their noses when Kenny was in their smoking circle.

"You should tell him you ate it." Kenny knew Clyde could never stay mad at Craig.

"No."

"Yes!" Kenny leaned on Craig who was now sitting up in their bed, packing up a bowl.

Craig hated arguing with Kenny, so he knew when Craig turned silent he had won.

"Just tell him you smoked and got hungry and ate it. He won't be as mad if you ate it, please, Craig."

Craig hit the bowl and passed it to the shorter boy.

"I have class early, then I have to work." Craig rolled over and snuggled down into the blankets. "If I see him before I leave or if he texts me I'll take the blame. If he asks you just tell him it was me."

Kenny smoked the rest of the bowl to himself, knowing that Craig's position was his way of excusing him from the rest of the bowl. He was probably already tired and didn't need so much.

Kenny smiled to himself at the plan he had just hatched and convinced Craig to follow. "Thanks, man." Kenny curled up next to Craig, taking his shape, and fell fast asleep.

Kenny always felt awkward waking up and knowing he would be in the apartment without Craig. But he still remained his happy self and walked out to greet the other two boys.

"Hey Clyde." Kenny greeted. Correction, one boy.

"Morning Ken!" Clyde smiled while trying to make a peanut butter sandwich.

"Where's Token?"

"Breakfast run."

"Ah." Kenny sat awkwardly across the table from Clyde.

"What are you doing?" Kenny tried to keep the conversation from dropping to a silence.

"Trying to make my lunch since someone ate my sandwich last night!" Clyde growled into the piece of bread that refused the peanut butter spread. Kenny wanted to just take the knife out of his hand and spread it for him. Didn't he know you had to be gentle in order for the peanut butter to spread evenly?

There was no way he was gonna give off that it was him that ate the sandwich. Kenny was good at lying, bluffing he liked to call it. He was a charmer and could convince anyone anything really. Except for Craig of course. He could never lie to Craig. His best friends, well that was a different story.

"Yeah, I came home and Craig was sitting there, eating your sandwich. I thought maybe he brought me home a sub!" Kenny cheerfully grabbed a bowl and spoon and began to pour cheerios into his bowl. He should have waited until Token got back so they could all three eat together, but he figured him already eating when the other boys had most likely a hot breakfast served would be a good way to avoid the awkward, 'Oh sorry Kenny, I didn't get you anything,' conversation.

Clyde had finally given up and moved onto the jelly, squirting way too much on the piece of bread. Kenny knew it was gonna be a slider.

"Don't lie to me, Kenny." Clyde grunted, but his tone was still happy, "I know you ate it, it's cool my dude."

Kenny dropped his spoon mid way to his mouth. "How the Fuck did you know!?" He immediately felt childish for lying so naturally like that to Clyde. He felt foolish thinking that Craig wouldn't rat him out to his two best friends. Of course Craig would tell his friends the truth.

"Did you see what was on the sandwich?" Clyde finally gave up and folded his one piece in half, creating a mini sandwich and dropped it into his paper bag, not bothering to wrap it.

"Ham and Swiss." Kenny said, fingering the buttons on his phone, debating on how to yell at Craig for telling Clyde. More importantly, for lying to him.

"Yea," Clyde walked to the door and opened it for Token. Phone in hand, he must have gotten a text from Token saying to open the door for him. "Craig hates ham. There was no way he's eat that, high or not. He says it's the most plastic textured lunch meat." Clyde mimicked Craig's nasally voice, which wasn't hard for him considering his voice was just a nasally, just a different pitch.

Kenny had no idea Craig hated ham.

"Good morning Kenny!" Token said cheerfully as he walked through the door holding a large take out bag and a drink carrier.

Kenny barely peeped out a hello as he sat, stirring around his soggy cheerios.

"You're already eating? I brought us all some biscuits and gravy." Token pulled out three Styrofoam dishes all with steam emitting. Token sat down the plate in front of Kenny.

Kenny couldn't help his eyes from widening. Surprised he was included in such a nice meal. "If you're too full you can save some for later, although Clyde might take advantage of it. You opened up yourself to a left over way with Clyde, and let me tell you, Clyde always wins." Token lightly nudged Kenny, bringing him back to what was going on.

"Here, I got you a coffee too," Token smelled each one and found the one meant for Kenny. It even had his name written on it. "I don't know your favorite, but I remember you saying you liked caramel, so I had them add a shot of that to yours, hope you like it." Token smiled and joined the other two boys at the table.

Clyde and Token watched Kenny, but didn't wait for a thank you or anything, instead they carried on a morning conversation, asking each other and Kenny what their days looked like ahead of them. Kenny settled into their conversation and asked a few questions of his own.

Kenny got up to go get ready for his own classes.

"Hey Kenny, me and Clyde were gonna head over to Tweek's new place he has with Thomas, you should come." Token said, catching Kenny before he walked into his room.

"Er, alright." Kenny felt a warmth grow inside his heart.

"Great!" Token said as he swatted Clyde's hand away from his unfinished breakfast, " Craig said he might come by when he gets off work so you can ride with us and just ride with him home. Sound good?"

"Sure." Its been a while since Kenny has been treated with such, comradary.

"Hey Kenny," Clyde yelled while Kenny was halfway in his room.

Kenny poked his head out.

"I got shot gun. And thanks for the lunch!" Clyde had Kenny's biscuits and gravy in his lunch bag now, half peanut butter and jelly sandwich laying on the table.

Kenny smiled and raised his middle finger, not knowing how the two would react. He was a little nervous, so he quickly walked into his room, fearing he had just ruined what little progress he felt he had made with them.

"He just flicked you off, dude." Kenny could hear the mock surprise in Token's voice.

"Some friend you are!" Clyde yelled in, acting hurt.

"Craig flicks you off all the time, and he's your best friend." Kenny poked his head out, listening to the two boys talk.

"You're right…" Clyde looked up and saw Kenny watching, "I love you too, Ken!"

Kenny laughed, ignoring the heart shaped hand gestures Clyde was making towards him. "Thanks for the breakfast Token," Kenny held up his cup of coffee.

"What are friends for man, I'll text you whenever I know we're about to head over there and see where you're at."

Kenny couldn't help smiling the whole time he was getting ready for school.

That was a pretty bad story. Came up with the idea of Kenny eating Clyde's sandwich, but this story definitely came out different than what I planned out in my head.

So I guess three things:

Sorry this story was kind of pointless and out of character…

I'm trying to crank out more of my stories and put them on paper. So be prepared!

I'm trying to finish I like Blondes and Secrets, but all in due time.

My stories don't have the biggest following, so I'm probably just talking to myself, or to people who have no idea what I'm talking about, but I still appreciate the reviews and reads!

Thanks!


End file.
